


Memories

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, old fic revised version, written back in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: ...Because she was his light, the only one that was able to end his darkness.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 11





	Memories

Zeref was walking through Tenroujima. He thought about many things during his lonely walk, but it was useless. Even five seconds of distraction and he caught himself thinking about her, the only person that really tried to understand him.

The one that was his light, even if it was for such a short time period.

"Mavis..."

He wispered her name and the memories came. Memories that were at the same time relieving and painful.

He remembered the day he met her. Everybody ran way from him. All of them... except her. While everybody saw on him that monster called Black Mage Zeref, she saw something else. She could see the lonely boy, that was always surronded by the darkness, who had never seen the light.

She realized all those things and became his light. Light that now was lost and the empty space she left is little by little being filled with the darkness that existed there before.

He rememberd her dreams. To find a fairy, create a guild, spread that bright light that only she had. Has she fulfilled at least one of her dreams? Maybe when they decided to take different paths she was able to.

And he remembered. Rememberd the last time they met each other. They were on opposites sides of the conflict. On that last meeting, his soul was already blackned like the darkness, only because he spent such a long time without his light.

He only saw. Saw when one of the creatures he created hurt her. And he could do nothing. He was losing his light, and even during this time she did not stop smiling like she always did when it looked like that they were stuck in a dead end.

Memories more and more painful kept playing in his mind and Zeref was powerless to make them stop.

In the end he remembered. He remembered why he was at that place. The reason that made him go to Tenroujima. He remembered the last promise they made with each other.

_"Zeref, come and visit me, okay? This is a promise. We will see each other again someday."_

He stopped in font of the gravestone that seemed to be covered in gravestone of Fairy Tail's first master. Her gravestone. The one who was his light.

"Mavis..."

When he said her name, something happened. Zeref turned around and saw. There was she, smiling and making a little light shine again.

"You came, Zeref. It makes me feel happy."

And he saw, one more time, his light disappear in front of his eyes. But this time, it was different.

After all, a little bit of that light stayed with him, in the deepest parts of his memory and his heart.


End file.
